Devilman Hero
by Fantastic Obadiah Xtane
Summary: War. War was what had destroyed his world, leaving nothing left but him and his best friend at the end of it all. As they looked out at the burning wasteland that was their world, they decided to go down different paths. Knowing that other worlds may one day meet the same fate as theirs, Naruto jumps into action to prevent their world from meeting it end. (Set in Crybaby)


Hey all! I'm back! I suddenly got the urge to write again. Sorry for the rather...massive break in between chapters before. I don't know why but between everything I just couldn't actually think of anything. But after watching Devilman and taking a few steps back, I decided to maybe try my hand at it again.

To answer any starting questions, no this will not be a harem. I'm thinking of sticking to just NarutoxMiki Kuroda/Miko mainly because I feel like they're a good fit.

Well enough of me talking! To the chapter!

* * *

Naruto looked out onto the world with Sasuke by his side. The once proud Shinobi World, was now reduced to fire and brimstone as they had failed. Kaguya had decided to take the battle back home to Earth and the end result was the destruction of all things around them. Their battle against the mother of the Sage of Six Paths had ruined the planet completely.

"What now…" Naruto said softly as for the first time in a long time, he was without hope. Everywhere he looked, he saw smoke, fire, and lava. He couldn't sense a single life form left on their planet. The only one left besides him was the man at his side, even Sakura and Kakashi had perished during the battle.

"I don't know." Sasuke said as he sat down as he contemplated what had just happened, he had intended to bring on a revolution after the war. To dethrone the Kages and establish a new era of peace, but now...there was nothing left for them.

"Maybe...we can go somewhere?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke, he knew that travel through time and space was possible, it was how Kaguya got to Earth, he had met his own father in the past once. Their battle against Kaguya had even confirmed that there were multiple dimensions, maybe more than just the ones created by Kaguya.

Sasuke looked down, "No." He said as he felt a sense of guilt. He wouldn't deny that he was at the very least partially responsible for this."I don't deserve to have that luxury Naruto." he said softly as his eyes glowed slightly, he didn't feel like he should have the pleasure of living past this. For everything he did wrong, and for his part in turning the world into this hell.

"OI!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke before looking out into the scorched sky, "Don't talk like that Sasuke. You're still my best friend, don't think for a second that I could ever just leave you in a place like this." The blond told his friend as he crossed his arms.

"Perhaps I have an idea." a third voice said behind them, shocking them out of their state. Turning around they saw the old man who had come to their aid during the war, the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Like them, he looked downcasted at the vision of the world but at the same time he had a small smile on his face as he saw the reincarnations of his two sons trying to get along in the face of disaster. "Naruto, I fear that other worlds may end up like our own. It is not uncommon for such things to occur. If you want, we could do just as you said and send to one." he said gaining a wide eyed look from Naruto at the prospect of saving another world from this fate.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Naruto said smiling, there was nothing left in this place for them...not anymore. If he could go anywhere and help, that was all he wanted at this point. To be able to help if not save another planet from this horrible fate. "Come on Sasuke, you heard Super Gramps! We can go to another world and stop this from happening there." Naruto claimed trying to get his estranged friend to join him.

"No."

"Then how about this." Hagoromo said getting Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha looked over at the old spirit, "With the Rinnegan you should be able to perform several of my abilities Sasuke, including the Rinne Tensei and Banbutsu Sozo with those two jutsu, you may be able to bring back the Shinobi...up there." he said pointing up to the moon, he knew that there was still one of Hamura's descendants up there, with luck he knew they could work together to make the moon a new start for humanity.

Sasuke looked up at the moon that once held Kaguya's body. There was a second moon floating near it, that one did hold Kaguya's body within it after being sealed by Naruto and Sasuke. Unlike the original moon, this one was a molten red and black. "I...think I can live with that." he said seeing this as his one chance. He knew that his body may give out after using Rinne Tensei, he would have to rest before being able to do so.

Naruto looked up at the moon and thought about joining Sasuke up there, helping him revive their civilization. But now, he knew that some other world was destined to meet this fate, and they may not have someone like Sasuke around to help bring it all back afterwards. And, he felt like that was something that he needed to do, something that he was meant to do. And maybe after...he would rejoin Sasuke here if possible.

"I think I'll still go." Naruto said to Sasuke as he held out two fingers towards the Uchiha. "If I'm not back, then I know we will meet again in the afterlife Sasuke." he said smirking a little, "Believe it." the blond finished, using his old catchphrase.

Sasuke looked at the extended hand before reaching forward and hooking his fingers around his friends and giving him a gentle smile, "Believe it." Sasuke said back before his eyes widened when Naruto pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you Sasuke." he declared before pulling away from his friend and taking a few step back. "Okay Super Gramps, how do we do this?" he asked him, wondering about the processes since he wasn't as skilled as his father in Time Space Ninjutsu. He could understand the basics of it due to his Six Paths Chakra, but he didn't know the mechanics behind Time Travel.

"Just follow my lead Naruto." he said as he went through several hand signs which Naruto copied as per the Sage's instructions. Naruto was careful to dutifully follow them as one mistake could result in a horrible accident and at this point, they didn't have second chances. Clapping his hands together, the blond did the same as he let his chakra flow through his body.

Naruto's eyes widened as his body was coated in white and he began to float up a little without actually meaning to. "Whoa this is cool." he said as he felt the power swirling around him.

"I'll miss you too...Naruto." Sasuke said, soon after Naruto vanished from in front of them before he could respond to his Sasuke's last words to him before they parted ways for a very long time. Sasuke wasn't even sure if they would ever meet despite Naruto's promise. "What am I saying, of course we'll meet again." he said smirking, knowing that his friend would never break a promise no matter what.

With Naruto

Naruto's eyes were wide as he found himself flying through time and space, He had no idea where he was going now, he didn't know in what kind of world he would end up landing in. Maybe it would be hostile, maybe it would be peaceful and he wouldn't have to fight much. As the swirl of colors around started to get blurred, he could feel himself going faster and faster. His body was moving at speeds that shattered any boundaries of reality.

Soon however, the endless colors vanished as he was flying towards a planet that looked like his home world, but a bit different. It was beautiful, unlike the red marble that his home had become, this one was still vibrant, he could feel the life still coming from it. However mixed with that life was darkness, he could feel several beings on the planet that just felt...off. He didn't know what they were, but he knew that he would one day need to find out.

As he flew through the sky, he felt the planet's pull drag in closer towards it. As he fell forwards, he was looking down towards the island he was heading towards. He could see another larger landmass not to far from it as well as another past a massive ocean. He couldn't exactly change where he was going to land so he figured he would have to deal with whatever he got.

Nearing the planet, he could feel that it's gravity wasn't as strong as the gravity on his Earth. If anything it felt only half as strong, maybe a bit less. He was rapidly approaching a forest near the base of a massive mountain whose peak was covered in snow.

In a large white apartment, a pale blond haired teen looked out his window as he saw a streak of light shooting overhead before moving towards Mount Fuji and crashing into the forest with enough force to shake the city. "I didn't hear anything about to crash into Earth. Did you hear anything Jenny?" he asked, normally he would have been made aware of such thing such things.

Jenny shook her head negative as she hadn't heard about this at all. She couldn't help but wonder what that was. All she knew was that she needed to make a phone call.

Across the city others were observing the beam of light as it shot through the night sky, three friends had been gathered together outside of their apartments. They had been practising running when the beam first shot off. "What do you think that is Miki?" the lone boy asked as he watched as the beam seemed to be coming closer to them.

"A shooting star maybe?" The green eyed girl said hopefully as she put her hands together to make a wish on the 'shooting star'. "Come on Miko, you too!" she said before closing her eyes and making her wish to herself.

Miko looked up with a small frown on her face, she didn't like the fact that she was called Miko. Her name was Miki not Miko. Closing her eyes, she made her wish upon the star, for her to finally be recognized as herself and to no longer be in the shadow of her friend. As they did that the felt the ground shaking, throwing them off balance. "Wha-what was that? Akira?" she asked worried before the boy point towards Mount Fuji where a column of smoke was rising.

"I think the shooting star crashed." the boy responded. He was scared shitless from the sudden impact. Akira looked over at Miki who was on her phone texting with someone, "Miki?"

"Dad wants us home now Akira, he's worried about us." she told him, frightened by the sudden impact near them. Had it been a few miles closer it might have ended up killing them in the process. It was a mortifying moment for her, but at the same time she was relieved that they were all okay. "Come on, we'll see you at school Miko!" she said before the two ran off, leaving Miko to stare off at the smoke cloud.

With Naruto, he had landed in a massive forest that almost reminded him of his come before the war. The ground around him was charred from his crash landing. "Super Gramps could have told me that it would have been a hard landing." he complained as he got back up and wiped some dust off his clothes. Sensing a gathering with that he decided to go off and head towards where he felt a concentration of people. This world...seemed to have a lot less chakra than his world, most beings only had the bare minimum to survive.

As he walked through the forest, his eyes sharpened as he felt...something moving the shadows of the night. "I don't know who or what you are but I'm not in the mood right now." He said as he continued to walk only to feel their malicious intent increase further, not only that more seemed to be joining whatever was stalking him, not that he cared much, he doubted they could even hope to compare to Kaguya.

As he continued to walk he tilted his head to the side as a spike shot off from behind him, impaling the tree in front of him. **"Watch your tongue human, or I may just take my time with you."** a demonic voice said from behind him. Looking back, Naruto spotted a large creature crawling out of the shadows. It looked almost like a porcupine with the head of a human mixed with a frog. It seemed to lack it's back legs and dragged a bloated tail with what look the human modes pressing out from the inside.

Naruto glared at the assaulter as he pulled out a kunai, causing the demon to laugh at his weapon of choice. **"WAHAHAHA! A dagger! You expect to beat me with a small dagger of all things! Idiots like you should just die!" **it roared as it rushed towards Naruto with it's human mouth expanding open, half its body ripping open to reveal hundreds of teeth. Naruto didn't say a word as it tried to bite him only for the blond to vanish. **"What the?!"**

"You're too slow." Naruto said from on top of a tree as he threw the knife so fast that the demon couldn't even react in time. The blade piercing into his skull as the wind chakra Naruto coated over it allowed it to rip down into the ground, yellow blood gushing out of the wound. Landing in the ground he felt several more powers coming towards him.

"Fine...be that way." Naruto said as he rushed towards the horde of demons that reside in the forest. This however wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter as Naruto proved himself not to be a normal human by any means as he tore through his assailants with ease.

A large beetle-lie demon flew at him only for the blond shinobi to grab on of his razor sharp pincers and rip him in half before using it to stab another in the face. His skin wasn't even scratched by the sharp edge as his eyes shifted to a golden color with orange around the edges.

"**There is no way that's a human!"**

"**What the hell is he?!"**

"**Run! Run away!"**

The demons were sent into a frenzy to try and run away from the golden haired monster who was cutting through their ranks without a shred of difficulty. They weren't strong enough, they were so used to being on top, that this new presence scared even them. It made them actually feel something, fear.

As the left him alone, Naruto sighed as he realized that he was covered in their blood now that had a second to think about what was going on. Pulling out a scroll, he unsealed a new pair of clothing that he kept on him just in case something like this happened, one never knew how they would end up after a battle. So changing into his new clothes, he burned his old ones with a simple fire jutsu before walking towards the nearby city.

He couldn't help but marvel at the sheer scope of it all, the buildings were unlike anything he had ever seen before. Looking over, he saw several moving hunks of metal zooming past him, they were rather slow but he figured that it was better for the people of this planet. They seemed to be going towards where he crashed. He must have caused quite a commotion with his surprise entrance.

As he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone who seemed to be going the other way. He had passed quite a few buildings so maybe she lived in one of those. He arm lashed out to get a hold of her before she could fall on her back. Bringing her close, was relieved to see that she was okay before he realized how little distance there was between them and took a step back. "Sorry, I should have been more careful." he said sheepishly.

Miki blushed slightly at how she was held by the stranger before he backed away from her. She had been so distracted with the thing that fell from the sky that she didn't even notice that she was going to crash into someone until it had already happened. Her breasts pressing against his broad chest. "It's fine." she said softly as she looked at the blond. Despite him speaking Japanese, he didn't look the part by any means. His had wild blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. The strangest thing about him however were the three whisker marks he had on each cheek. However from the brief contact she could tell that he was well built. His coat was open revealing his torso which reeked of intense training.

Looking back towards the forest, Naruto frowned. Unlike those creatures he could feel that the woman before him was just human. While those back there weren't a threat to him, he would have put them at around chunnin level, not an issue for him but hazardous to civilians. "Hey, you should hurry home miss..." Naruto said worried for her safety, he feared that some would come after him and try and kill him and her because of how close she was.

Miki nodded her head, knowing that it was true with the military moving around like they were at the moment. The sudden meteor had scared many and much of the city was currently awake now because of the impact. "Yeah." she said with a small smile as the blond seemed to be showing concern for her despite the fact that they never met before. He was strange however, not just his appearance but his outfit as well. 'Yakuza?' she asked herself, taking a step back from him, looking at his face she couldn't help think at first that his whiskers were tattoos.

"Well take care."the blond told her as he started to walk away, she couldn't help but look at his retreating back for a moment. She was certain that she had never seen him before. She just hoped that he wasn't bad news for the area. The idea of a real gang moving in terrified her to her core. "Oh, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki." he said looking back and smiling at her, "I just moved into town." he said before continuing on his way.

"Miki" she responded getting him to stop one last time, "My name is Miki Kuroda." Miki told him, causing him to stop and look back at her one last time.

"Nice to meet you Miki." he said before continuing on his way, not wanting to cause her any trouble from the demons. The last thing he wanted was innocent blood on his hands. As he walked he wondered what he would do now that he was on his own. He didn't have anyone to rely on or friends to talk to. He was by himself.

After a few hours of walking he felt something hit his face. Taking it off he realized that it was a form of money that resembled his own but at the same time was completely different. He could still read everything on the piece of paper but it was slightly off to him. "Well..that's convenient." he said before he walked forward into the Red Light District.

He passed numerous places that seemed to be more...adult oriented. He was sure that Jiraiya would have a field day here if the old sage was alive. Looking around, he was given some weird looks from the locals, even some of the whorehouses turning away from him as he passed. Did he stand out that much?

"Hey you! The Yakuza looking motherfucker!" he heard someone yell from one of the shops. "You look like you have money to throw around." he said with a drunken slur. Naruto looked over when he saw that others turned his way, almost scared of how he would react to the drunken man yelling at him.

"I would prefer if you didn't refer to me like that but I what is it?" Naruto asked as walked towards the man, people shying away from him. Everything about him screamed trouble. His blond hair and whiskers seemed to throw up all the wrong signals about Naruto. In short they saw him as a possible gangster, someone who would cause trouble if provoked.

"How...how much money do you have?" he asked as he eyes were slightly dazed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and pulled out the lone bill he had, "I just have this." he said casually as he didn't need to lie, as far as he knew he was poor in this place. He had no money or housing so he was starting from the bottom of the bottom.

"HAHAHAHA! What a shitty Yakuza! Only 1000 yen?!" he yelled out laughing at the blond as he pulled out three cups and pulled out green chip from his pocket. "How about this you piece of shit, we play a game. If I win, I get your 1000 yen but if you win, I'll pay you 10,000 yen." he bet as he placed the chip under a cup and started to shuffle them quickly, but to slow for a shinobi like him. He caught the part when he tried to slip the coin away.

Slamming down a kunai on the box the counter the man was using, the con artist frozen in fear as Naruto locked eyes with him. "Mind if I look under your counter?" he asked, knowing from Tsunade that when someone tried to cheat you, you called them...or at least that was what she told him. "Or do you just want to admit you cheated." he said with a fox-like grin.

"I-I-I...I cheated." he said bowing his head, his pants moist as he had pissed himself when he saw the blond pull a knife out. The people around them started to mutter about how easily the blond had exposed the cheat. Taking the money, Naruto left to see what else he could find. It was then that he remembered his time looking for Tsuande...his amazing luck. Cackling wickedly he made a plan as he looked at a local casino.

A week later Naruto sighed as he relaxed on the couch of the apartment he had bought with the money he made gambling across the city. He didn't cheat, he just was that lucky that he just won naturally. He even played the lottery and won the jackpot for himself with ease. After spending time with Tsunade he did see the difference in luck between them. He always seemed to win while she always lost but he never needed money. Now...he did. Luckily it seemed that humans never changed and gambling would always be a thing.

Looking out over the city, he sighed deeply as he thought back to the world he had found himself in. He had been fighting demons on the regular now that he had started looking for them as he walked over the city. Unfortunately he had a few run ins with the local police who like people from before seemed to think he was some sort of gangster from what he learned.

"Really Naruto...first people thought you were some demon fox monster and now they think you're a mobster." He complained to himself as he got up and walked out of his apartment. He was tired of just lazing around today, most demonic activity took place during the night anyways so during the day he was free to do as he pleased.

As he walked through the streets, he couldn't help but wonder what would cause the end of this world. He knew that it would likely involve demons as they seemed to be the main threat that he was coming across since he got here. Regardless, so far he had been able to handle them with ease. He tried using his Sage Mode against them and it ended up being extremely one side.

Arriving by the river side, he noticed that it was actually a pretty good place to run. But he wanted to stay hidden and someone running faster than any car on the planet would certainly catch the attention of others. Walking down the hill, he took his jacket off and set it down, revealing his black compression tank-top.

Taking a deep breath, he began to move through the motions of his Frog Kata. At first they were slow, making sure that they were accurate and following the stances step by step before he started to speed up as if he really were fighting someone in front of him.

He imagined Sasuke in front of him as he practiced by himself for hours, running through motions and combos that he could do as well as react to the attacks and blocks in Sasuke's end. In all honesty he was rather lonely. A week had passed since he arrived and he had barely any contact with anyone at all. People tended to be scared of him or thought of him as a foreigner.

On the track, an auburn haired girl was running before slowing down when she saw the blond practicing by himself. "That's...the guy from the other day." she said softly as she was almost entranced by the way he moved. His toned body moving perfectly with fluid-like motions. She saw his eyes snapped open as soon as she said that, almost as if he had somehow heard her.

Glancing up at her, he gave her a smile and waved at the girl. She had been the first person he had met since coming to this world. "Hey, you're Miki right?" he called out cheerfully. Miki looked surprised for a second before she returned the gesture.

"Good afternoon...Naruto was it?" she asked as she saw him walking towards up the hill. She gulped a little as it seemed that she had interrupted his work but looking at him it barely looked like he even needed any more training, unlike her.

"Huh, I didn't think you would remember me." Naruto told her as he pulled his water bottle out and took a drink from it. It was a shock that the girl didn manage to recall him considering their brief meeting, he however had seen her a few times training with her friends. They called her Miko for some reason but she told him Miki so that was that. "You like running?" he asked her wondering about why she was out here dressed like that.

"I'm on the school track team." she told him, it was easy to find that out anyways since her team was always on TV thanks to Miki Makimura. She frowned at the thought of her long time friend. She had taken so much from her, to the point that no one called her Miki with her or even when she wasn't even with them. It was actually nice to hear someone call her Miki for a change. "I come here often to practice running."

Naruto grimaced at the mention of school, several officers had told him to get to school but he just told them that he didn't go to school which only served to ruin his image even further. "Oh that's why you and your friends were playing with those batons." the blond said as he realized what was going on. "You're really fast!" he complimented her, seeing how she was much faster than most of the humans he had met so far.

"Thank you, but I'm not the fastest! My friend Miki Makimura is a lot faster than I am!" she responded cheerfully but was rubbing her arm. She was still wary of him, despite the fact that he had been nothing but nice to her since they met, she couldn't help but feel that way.

Naruto frowned as she seemed to be wary of him like the others, but that was normal. She likely had been raised since a young age to think like that. The fact that so many were willing to instantly label him because of his whiskers and hair made him think twice about staying here. But he needed to find out more of what was going on and right now this city was giving him what he needed. However right now he wanted to address the comment she made about not being the best. She didn't look that down cast, it was clear that she was trying to put up a cheery front even to him, but he was a hard person to lie to. "I know the feeling, always being compared to someone who's so far ahead of you." he said looking down. "I'm sure you'll succeed, you just gotta keep trying."

It was odd for her. Rarely were people able to just see right through her like that. However, it was obvious that this guy had no idea who Miki Makimura was given that he didn't seem to even react to the name. Miki was a sort of high school celebrity in Japan and people were expecting big things from her in the world of track and field earned the nickname the Witch of Track and Field. "Thank you, but I'm fine with where I am." she lied to him, not wanting to admit that she was jealous of Miki. She loved her friend, she hadn't really done anything wrong, but...she just felt like she invalidated her existence

"If you say so." he said before looking at the sky, the setting sun was staining it orange now as it really seemed to be quite some time since he came out to train here. He didn't quite believe her, but he didn't know what she was going through, he didn't really know her at all. _'Won't be long until the demons start coming out.'_ he thought, his gaze narrowing before he looked back at her. "I actually gotta go, I need to be somewhere before sundown. But I'll be here tomorrow as well if you want to join me Miki." Naruto told her.

Miki's eyes widened slightly before smiling and nodding her head. Watching his wave goodbye, she was surprised by how fast he was. She was certain that even her rival couldn't run as fast as him. Looking at him, she let her eyes linger for a second before she headed home. She couldn't help but keep the image of him practicing on her mind.

* * *

Well there it is! What do you all think? Please leave your thoughts, questions, and reactions in the reviews!

I'm going to try and update my Game of Thrones fanfic, that one...the end of the of show kinda killed my hype a bit XD I'll admit that I wasn't happy with it at all. As for the Overwatch one, I may just reboot or abandon it since I really stopped following Overwatch over the last year. Idk, we'll see!

Anyways! Thanks for read and I'll see you soon...hopefully!


End file.
